


Mine

by NixObscura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixObscura/pseuds/NixObscura
Summary: Every noise coming from Connor’s throat was a blessing he never thought he’d hear and every heady, manufactured breath was a kiss he didn’t deserve.  But he would take them and Connor, selfishly for himself...





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/gifts).



> Gift fic for the great LukeLemon-Art inspired by their latest piece "Mine". 
> 
> Big thanks to Tristanai for beta reading and letting me bounce ideas off them when I got stuck. <3

Connor wondered, honestly, what frustrated him more : t he idea of Detective Reed disobeying Hank’s direct orders, or the fact that Connor had made a deal with him to get them to this point.

He had been trying diligently over the past year to find ways of endearing himself to the bitter Detective, but nothing he did seemed to quell the man’s hatred for him. No amount of help, kind gestures , or careful consideration had changed a thing between them.

They fought constantly on the job and it had shown its own wear on Connor over time.  He recalled how, in a fit of frustration, he had pulled off his own LED and tossed it at the Detective’s feet.

“ THERE!  Since it bothers you so much!  Now you can stop complaining about it and actually get some work done.  Oh, wait.  That’s right!  I mean sit on your damn phone instead of actually helping us for once!”

Everyone had looked shocked to see such anger come from him, but they often forgot he was no longer a thing who took orders.  It had all just boiled over and he couldn’t take it anymore.  A part of him felt guilt at the look that crossed Reed’s face, but he walked away before he could worry on it too much.  In that moment, he felt justified, but later he regretted it.  

If for nothing else, he had taken pride in wearing his LED once he’d deviated to remind him of their struggle and to never be ashamed of who he was.  Because it made him into the man he was now, who had friends, family and a life that was entirely his own.

This, naturally, was how he found himself helping assist Detective Reed into his apartment.

“ Last door, on the left.” Gavin groaned as he stumbled a bit.

They’d been in a scuffle only an hour before, all thanks to Detective Yells-Too-Much.  Hank, in some disturbing thought to force them to into being civil, had downright ordered them to work together.

“ Frankly, everyone is getting tired of listening to you two argue all the time.  It’s not productive and seriously hurts office  morale .  We’re fucking homicide.  We see gruesome death and tragedy on the daily and somehow you two bitching every day is making it even worse.” Hank had said, frustrated when the two had yet another blow up.

“ What about Nines?” Gavin had asked.  It seemed the further from friendly he got from Connor, the more he stopped harassing the RK900 model.  He’d actually started working with him , to Connor’s surprise.

“ We’re swapping partners for the week.  Nines will work with me and you two need to learn to work together.  Fowler’s down my neck about this and if you two can’t work this out there’s the possibility of reassignment to a different department.”

That had gotten a reaction, from both of them.  Because it would likely be one or the other, which meant Connor would have to leave Hank or Gavin would be losing his position in his preferred field.  Neither of these were an option.

Connor moved to the door, pressing Reed to the wall to help him stand better.

“ Keys?” Connor asked.

“ Pocket.” Gavin replied with a twinge of pain.  They’d been staking out a warehouse, helping out the drug division on a red ice case, but couldn’t seem to not fight.  They were completely hopeless being stuck in the confines of Gavin’s car and their inability to ignore one another got them caught.

They were set upon by some low level lackey’s who luckily were too stupid to be properly armed.  Connor had sustained some damage to his arm, but had come out holding his own.  Reed , on the other hand, had not.  A quick glance at the wound on his abdomen told Connor the glass bottle had cut Gavin as he tried to dodge it.  He would be okay, but he would need stitches and proper medical care.

“ Fuck that.  I don’t have the money to pay for an ER visit.  I’ll just do it myself, like always.” Gavin had said with labored breathing as Connor drove them away from the warehouse, the sound of gunfire finally breaking the air as more lackeys came to their friends’ aid.  It was fight or flight for Connor and at seeing his human companion bleeding and exhausted, he chose to live and fight another day.

“ What do you mean like always?” Connor asked incredulously.  It was purely rhetorical though as he didn’t need to consider it much to know Gavin Reed refused to go to the hospital unless he was taken there by force… or unconscious.  Connor considered that as a valid option, but cast it aside at the thought of the assault charges that might accompany it when Gavin gained consciousness.

But Reed was stubborn and finally they’d come to a compromise : Gavin would allow Connor to do it for him.  He could locate the proper programs to accomplish the task of patching Reed up.  If he could not get him proper medical help, then this was the next best option.

Connor stared at the Detective, whose free arm hung a bit limply at his side.  Blood could be seen staining his shirt there, as well. _Wonderful_.  Without much thought, Connor plunged his hand down into the Detective’s jean pocket to feel around for keys.  He felt Gavin stiffen at his shoulder.

“ Fuckin’ careful ,  dipshit.  You’re grabbing my keys, not playing pocket pool.” Gavin bit out between clenched teeth.  Connor ignored him and pulled the keys out, setting about the task of opening the door.  Once he did, he heard a loud mewling getting closer.

The small, furry head of a cat  peeked through the crack of the door, it’s tiny paw pulling at it to further open it.

“ Don’t let him out.  He’s a fucking escape artist.” Gavin groaned as he pushed the door in and pressed the cat inside.  Connor followed behind him, closing the door and entering into Gavin Reed’s apartment for the first time.

Gavin went directly for his cabinets as the first room they entered was the kitchen.  Off to the right was an open archway into what Connor considered was the living room.  He didn’t have much time to consider it though as he watched Reed pulling out more medical supplies then he figured most humans would keep in their homes.

“ How often do you get injured on the job?” Connor asked at the fully stocked cabinet of disinfectants,  gauze , bandages and other medical supplies.

“ Enough to be prepared.” Gavin replied as he opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a  partially full bottle of whiskey and a small, unmarked kit.  Connor eyed him for a moment, but decided it wasn’t worth the headache.

Gavin sat on the counter with some difficulty and Connor had no choice but to help him, as his arm was of no real use.  Once there, Gavin opened the whiskey bottle with his teeth and took a deep dram of the amber liquid.  Connor immediately took hold of the bottle and pulled it away.

“ What the fuck, Connor?  You gonna make me go through this  stone cold sober?” Gavin asked bitterly.

“ You’re the one who refused to go to the hospital, where they could ease the pain you’re about to feel.  You have no room to complain and I need you lucid.” Connor said simply.  Perhaps a small part of him enjoyed mocking Reed, but he tried not to think on it too much. 

Connor turned to look at the supplies he was given and felt his eyes flutter as he downloaded the necessary program to properly sew stitches.  He considered asking how Gavin also had access to the items required to do this, but was certain he’d probably either not get a response or would get a bullshit one.

Connor lifted the hem of Gavin’s shirt, glancing to assess the damage, but knowing full well his first instinct was correct.  He did his best to clean the wound, having Gavin hold his shirt up so he could work.  Connor noticed he was in pain, but he gritted his teeth against it.

“ Since we have some quiet time, are you ready to tell me why you hate me so much?” Connor asked, figuring anything that distracted Gavin would be better than letting the man suffer.

“ Because you’re a brown nosing cunt who - FUCK! The hell Connor?” Gavin roared when Connor threw caution to the wind and straight up applied the chemical cleanser without care to the wound.

“ Sorry.  My hand slipped.” Connor replied stiffly as he grabbed another piece of cloth and tried to be more gentle.  Gavin glared at him, still tensing for the pain he no doubt anticipated, but Connor was content with letting the snide remark go.

“ What do you care whether or not I like you anyway?  We’re not partners, so why the hell should you give a damn?” Gavin asked, choosing his wording more carefully this time as Connor dabbed around the edge of his cut.

“ I’ve only been trying to figure it out since day one.  You’d think I personally wronged you in some way.”

“ If you haven’t noticed, I’m an asshole to all androids.” Gavin replied.  Connor’s eyes lifted and he noted Gavin had been watching him, but the moment their eyes met he quickly looked away.

“ That’s not true, actually.  What about Nines?  You show him more regard than you ever have for me.” Connor said pointedly, not faltering in his look.  Something passed over Gavin’s face, it was minute, but it was there.  A moment of panic, then recovery.

“ Nines does as he’s told.  He doesn’t get in my way or stop me from doing my job.” Gavin replied and his eyes came back to Connor, side glancing him, then looking down to where the small cat was perched on the floor, watching them.  It moved gracefully, wiggling its tiny behind before it jumped on the counter beside Gavin and stepped on his thigh.  Gavin opted to focus there.

“ Nines also is still an android.  It’s very simple Detective.  I. AM. ALIVE.  I’m not a piece of furniture for you to do with as you please and until you learn this , it will be the primary cause of our arguments.” Connor said in quick succession.  How many times must they have this conversation, re-worded in so many different ways?

“ I’m in fucking pain here.  Can’t you give me a break, just once?” Gavin asked and Connor noted his voice sounded weary.  The cat at his thigh pressed its face into Gavin’s palm and he gave it such a momentary look of tenderness that It shocked Connor.  Then it walked further up Reed’s leg, jumped effortlessly onto his shoulder and stood there.

“ That’s not really sanitary for what we’re doing Reed.” Connor began, but found himself intrigued by how the cat walked behind Gavin’s head and laid itself around his neck and shoulders so casually. Its foot disturbed the leather strap that usually hung around the Detective’s neck, dipping down into his shirt.  Connor had always wondered what that was, but opted to not pry.

“ The cat stays.  He’s more of a comfort than you are.” Gavin said, but it wasn’t as mean spirited as it might’ve normally been, because the cat was rubbing its face against the stubble on his chin.  Connor just watched, forgetting himself momentarily.  _Who the hell is this and what did he do with Gavin Reed?_

When Gavin’s eyes came back to Connor he seemed to remember himself and that look of indifference came back.  It broke the momentary spell and Connor continued working.

Silence hung between them as he worked, except for the purring of the cat on  Gavin’s shoulders and the occasional groan or gasp of pain from  him as Connor used skilled hands to suture up the cut.  He preferred the silence, not remembering a time when the two of them had been so close and not blowing up into a full argument.

He wasn’t sure why this gentler side of the Detective intrigued him.  He did not even know he had a pet and never would’ve guessed he could be affectionate with anything.  But as long as Connor pretended not to notice, Gavin lavished the animal with attention.  Had he ever seen the Detective smile where it didn’t feel like he was  baring his teeth as a threat?  No, not around Connor.  In the pain, he sought comfort in the animal and it seemed to sense his need of it.  It never left his shoulders, nuzzling and pawing at the man the more his discomfort seemed to peak.

When he was done with his side, Connor moved to roll up the sleeve on Gavin’s shirt.  This wound was superficial in comparison to the other and needed nothing more than a bandage.  He stepped into Gavin,  the Detective’s knee brushing the inside of Connor’s thigh.  Gavin jumped, startling the cat, but  did not remove it.

“ Careful.” Gavin said in a low tone.  Connor tilted his head, trying to figure out what exactly had set the Detective off. Gavin moved his knee, unable to meet Connor’s eyes and with a slight blush filling his cheeks.  

“ You do realize I have no genitalia to injure, correct?” Connor said innocently enough, but Gavin’s face went a bright shade of red almost instantly at his words.

“ Why the fuck would you tell me that?” Gavin asked, obviously startled by this admission.

“ You feared hurting me, didn’t you?” Connor asked in reply.

“ That is so fucking weird.” Gavin continued with a groan as he covered his face with his one free hand.

“ I’m a prototype, Detective.  What use would I have for - “

“ STOP talking.  Please?  Just, stop.” Gavin begged, still not looking at him.  Silence hung between them, awkward to say the very least.  Then Reed broke the silence. “Your arm.  It’s injured.” 

Connor looked down to observe the blue blood soaking through his jacket arm.  He pulled his arm out of it and found his white dress shirt was covered in blue as well.  Connor shrugged his jacket off, laying it neatly over the kitchen chair.  When he turned back, Gavin was moving tenderly off the counter.

“ Wait.” Connor called out as he went to help the man down.  Reed waved his hands away, the cat still laying around his neck like a scarf.  It yawned, unbothered, and Connor wondered if this was a natural thing for these two with how contented it was soaking up the Detective’s warmth.

“ Get on the counter.” Reed said suddenly as he reached for the small, unmarked kit he’d had hiding with the whiskey bottle.  Connor eyed it curiously, but when Reed turned and noticed him not moving he added, “Get a move on.”

“ I’ll be fine.  Once I’m back at the office I can use one of the android repair kits to patch up my arm.  You needn’t worry.”

“ What the hell do you think this is?” Reed asked as he opened the small container.  To Connor’s surprise, it was an android repair kit.  A crudely put together one, yes, but still exactly what was needed for superficial wounds like what Connor had.  He stared at Gavin, who seemed to be getting flustered by Connor’s sudden attentions.  “What?”

“ I’m just surprised you’d have something like that so readily available.” Connor responded truthfully.  He wouldn’t think that Gavin would even care enough to keep something like that around.

“ I have an android partner.  Why wouldn’t I?” Gavin asked, glaring at him.  But there was something else there and for the first time, in a long time, Connor saw something in his peripheral vision.  It was faint, but unmistakable as it ghosted into his vision.

_ Software instability ^^ _

It had been over a year since he’d deviated, since he’d broken free from his programming.  These programs were gone and yet, for whatever reason, it had shown on his periphery screen.

Without knowing why, Connor obeyed and sat on the counter without any argument.  Reed moved close and looked awkwardly at his arm, stared, then looked away.

“ You’re gonna have to remove your shirt.  I can’t get to it and if we need the soldering iron I wouldn’t recommend putting it close to fabric.” Gavin said simply. He wasn’t looking at Connor, but  focusing on the cat on his shoulder instead.

“ Of course.” Connor responded and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.  Connor didn’t know why, but there was static in the air that seemed to intensify with each button he undid.  Gavin wasn’t looking at him, but he felt like he was being watched anyway.

Once the shirt was open, he slid his arms out of it and laid it neatly beside him.  He turned to look at the cut and as he figured it wasn’t anything to worry about.  He would likely be scarred from the soldering, but that wasn’t important.  He turned back to look expectantly at the Detective, but stopped.

Gavin was still looking away from him, arms crossed at his chest.  Connor noted something else of interest.  Gavin’s pulse was elevated.  He’d attributed this to stress and pain as he worked on Gavin’s wounds, but now he wasn’t so sure.  His eyes could see piloerection forming on the man’s forearms; goosebumps.  And the red hue that had been on his face had traveled down his neck to the skin peeking out from the v neck shirt he wore.

“ Gavin?” Connor asked when the man did nothing.  He saw him take a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily, exhaling.  Then his eyes turned,  focused hard on Connor’s and faltered.  “Is everything okay?”

“ Yeah.  Just a little light headed from blood loss.  I’ll be fine.” Gavin responded.  But when he moved towards Connor , he caught a downward glance that became fixated on his thirium pump regulator.  As if involuntary, Gavin’s hand came out and moved as if to touch it, but recoiled after a moment.  As if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

The static intensified and made Connor’s skin prickle.

“ Are you sure you’re okay Gavin?  The wound is superficial and can wait if you’d like to sit down.” Connor offered, completely confused by this sudden change in demeanor.  The whole time his cat perched, unbothered and suddenly unnoticed by Gavin as his eyes  focused on Connor’s bare torso.  Connor saw the man’s eyes dilate.

_ Software instability ^^ _

Gavin moved closer, setting the kit to one side of Connor’s hip, then taking his hand in his own to position Connor’s arm where it would be easiest to work on it.  All Connor could do was watch, oddly fascinated by whatever phenomena was taking over the Detective and possibly...himself.  This was new and fascinating to him.  Exciting, even.

At one point, not wanting to focus so much of his attention on Gavin, Connor lifted his hand and stroked the back end of the cat as it purred happily.  He saw Gavin’s eyes glance towards his hand, stiffening slightly until he realized its destination.  He shook his head, blinking with a short breath as he set back to task.

“ Okay.  That should do it.  Grip my hand.” Gavin said as he lifted his hand in front of him.  Not in a handshake, but in fully open palm in front of Connor.  He pressed his open palm to Gavin’s, entwined their fingers and gripped.  “No malfunctions or weakness?”

“ No.  It feels just fine, actually.  Thank you.” Connor replied genuinely, but Gavin was not quick to release his hand.  Connor eyed him, that curiosity itching so much to be scratched.  What was this?  He felt his own thirium pump shift, more static.  This was having a physical effect on him he could not place, the longer Gavin held his hand like that.  “Gavin?”

In an instant , he hand let his go and he turned back to the table to  place everything back into the kit.

“ You should be good now.  Probably best if you left.  I should get some rest.” Gavin said quickly, but something else caught Connor’s attention as Gavin turned his back on him.  Blood on the back of the Detective’s shirt.  Another wound he hadn’t seen.

“ Gavin.  You’re still injured.” Connor said as he hopped down off the counter and walked over to him.  He felt Gavin tense as he took the rim of the neckline on his shirt and pulled it down a bit.

“ It’s okay.  I can do it.” Gavin said quickly.

“ It’s on your back.  You can’t reach there. Take off your shirt and I’ll get it for you.” Connor offered.  When Gavin didn’t move, he added “As soon as I make sure it’s nothing bad I will leave.  You agreed to this earlier, remember?”

Gavin sighed, lifted his hands to gently remove the cat from his shoulders.  He sat it onto the floor where it remained, staring up at them as if disappointed to no longer be a part of the situation. Then, begrudgingly, Gavin put his hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards.  For a moment, Connor caught the flash of something blue glint as it moved at the base of Gavin’s neck, then he realized that it was an LED.  Unmistakably, _his_ LED.

Gavin’s eyes followed his no doubt startled looking ones to the necklace at his chest and realization dawned there as he turned away, scrambling to get back into the shirt.  Maybe hoping Connor didn’t notice?

“ Gavin…” Connor began, but Gavin just started walking away from him.  Without thought, he pursued the man as he entered his bedroom off the living room.  Gavin tried to close the door, but Connor pushed it open easily as Gavin stumbled backwards.  “Is that my LED?” 

“ It’s not what you think.” Gavin said quickly as he stood by the bed, arm out as if Connor might punch him.  But Connor didn’t feel anger.  He didn’t know what to feel, because he didn’t know why a part of him was hanging around Gavin Reed’s neck.

“ Is that my LED?” Connor asked again.  “Let me see it.”

He stepped forward, hand outstretched to pull at the leather straps that held it up, but Gavin smacked his hand away.  That startled him, but did not stop his pursuit.  Gavin grabbed at his hands, trying to prevent him from seeing it again and Connor found himself struggling with the Detective, being pulled towards him, hitting the bed and straddling over Gavin as he yanked the man’s shirt down.  It was his LED, still glowing a dim blue as it pulsated against Gavin’s chest as his heart rate elevated quickly.

Gavin was breathing heavily and that red hue was more apparent on his chest as Connor held the shirt collar open.  Gavin’s eyes were lidded and suddenly Connor realized something.  Like all the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

“ You-” He began, but Gavin leaned up quickly and pressed his lips against his.  Connor’s eyes widened, unsure of what to do, but finding himself intrigued.  Fascinated.  He could analyze the alcohol still left on Gavin’s tongue as it ghosted between his lips.  His body temperature peaked, the open eyes watching him fully dilated and a scent lingered between them, coming from the Detective’s skin.  Gavin took his bottom lip between his own and tugged.  Connor felt something at this, but could not define it and that only made him pursue it more.

_Static_.

\----

 

_Fuck it_. Gavin thought as he lifted his hand, pressing it to the back of Connor’s neck and drawing him down to him.  I’m already fucked, might as well enjoy it.

He felt himself harden when Connor replicated the motion, pulling his head further into a kiss and Gavin couldn’t fucking believe he was making out with Connor on his bed.  He had to pull away to breathe, laying limply , staring up at the android who looked so confused.  _I did that.  I finally fucking confused the bastard.  Good_.

Gavin’s throat felt tight as he looked into Connor’s soft, brown eyes , so full of questions.  He’d always hated and loved the man’s curiosity in equal measure.  Connor’s hand at his chest, the weight of him was unlike anything his imagination could have dreamt up.

Slowly, carefully, he leaned up to Connor’s face and ran his mouth along his.  The skin there was so soft, inhumanly so, but the simple gesture was enough to make him tremble from the mere feeling.  Gavin swallowed, laid back down and watched the kaleidoscope of emotions the deviant expressed.  He tried to catch just one of them, to  gauge Connor’s reaction.

Slowly, his features softened and he observed Gavin with a new found curiosity.  Connor lowered himself onto the Detective, curling his elbows up to lay on either side of Gavin’s face as he came a hair's breadth from his mouth.

“ Tell me.” Connor asked, his mouth ghosting teasingly close to Gavin’s.

“ Kiss me first.” Gavin said unabashedly, not knowing if Connor would even reciprocate.  He watched him for a moment, no doubt thinking, before he lowered himself further down and mimicked the kiss Gavin had given him.

Gavin moaned against his mouth, spreading his legs to bring the android closer, to feel the full weight of him against his already hardening cock.  He’d been semi-hard ever since Connor went digging for his keys, getting much more of a handful than he’d expected and it had only been growing with every touch of his hand and glance of those eyes… The friction was delicious as Gavin moved his hips against Connor, hooking his legs behind his calves to keep him in place.

But Connor pulled from him, arms straightening to get distance between them and Gavin let out a curse at the loss of that sweet friction.

“ Tell me.” Connor repeated, looking at him hard.  Gavin felt a pleasurable tensing of his muscles, so turned on by such a simple command.  So deep in it he barely noticed the pain from his patched up wounds.

“ You threw it away, but I knew you’d regret it.  So I held onto it.” Gavin said, partially telling the truth.  The honest truth was the moment he saw Connor standing outside the Ortiz interrogation room, the first time they would meet, Gavin was immediately attracted to him.  From the angle Connor was standing, there was no way to know he was an android.  His LED and arm band were on the side not facing Gavin as he walked down the hallway to where Hank and Connor were prepping to go in.

Connor had glanced, briefly, towards him and the handsomeness of his face, the warmth in those eyes and the soft pallor of his mouth had made Gavin instantaneously infatuated with him.  In his mind, he didn’t care if he was a rookie or a rival FBI agent butting in on their case.  He was going to ask him out for drinks as soon as he could.

But when Hank had introduced Connor and the man turned to shake his hand, he’d seen the LED and the arm band and felt such a cold sting of disappointment.  The first person to capture his attention in so long was a fucking android?  Anger flared and how fucking unfair it was.  With each passing day that anger grew into bitterness, grew into loathing not only for Connor’s blissful ignorance of Gavin’s unrequited longing, but self loathing when the feelings did not dissipate.

Connor tried hard to befriend him and Gavin hated him more and more for every kind gesture, because it was meaningless.  Every warm shoulder touch and smile was a wasted opportunity, because he wanted them to be for him alone. 

_Mine_.

Gavin felt a jolt in his stomach at this thought.  He was so close to getting what he wanted, had dreamed of feverishly since that first encounter.  But Connor wasn’t moving, wasn’t buying the superficial truth Gavin was trying to bullshit himself through.  Could Connor tell that he wasn’t telling the whole truth?

“ It was yours.  You.  If it was all I was allowed to have then, fuck.” Gavin felt his face burn as his verbal vomit began.  “I fucking hated you for being so fucking close, but untouchable.  And I wanted to touch you, more than anything.  So this - “ Gavin held up the LED, “was the closest I could ever hope to be.”

The small LED gave off its own heat and the soft glow made Gavin feel as if Connor was there, just laying under his chin as the LED cycled a calming blue.  It gave him comfort when he was drowning so hard in lust for the android he could barely control his own shaking.  The wanting more than he could bear as his hands became Connor’s, touching, teasing, loving every part of his unlovable self.  God, he was a fucking joke.

Gavin felt his eyes burn a bit the longer Connor only watched him.  He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.  He’d finally said the words he’d been dreading and with Connor’s silence came a new kind of hell far worse than wanting him from a distance.

He turned away from him then, trying to push himself out from under Connor as his entire body burned with embarrassment. But just when he thought the android might let him go, he felt himself pulled back to the bed.  Gavin tried fighting, feeling ashamed even as he felt Connor’s warmth at his back.

Connor pulled him against his body from behind and as Gavin turned his head to protest, he felt clumsy, inexperienced lips find his as a gentle hand pressed to his jawline, drawing him closer.  Gavin fell into that kiss, feeling his cheeks redden for an entirely different reason.

He raised his hand behind Connor’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he took the lead.  Connor let him, learning as he went along to satiate Gavin’s desires and he could’ve wept at how fucking good it felt to feel Connor’s hand ghosting from his jaw, down the  corded muscle of his neck.  Gavin came up for air, leaning his head back at how good those nimble fingers felt touching the sensitive skin that always made his toes curl, then drawing Gavin’s chin up as those lips replaced those fingers on his neck.

“ Fuck…” Gavin groaned when he felt Connor’s teeth nipping at his shoulder.  The android's hand moved down into the open neck of his shirt and Gavin couldn’t help but press the open heel of his hand against his growing erection when he felt Connor’s hands lovingly touch his bare skin.  The sensation as those fingers played with the hair on his chest.  He shivered when his hand pressed knowingly to his pectoral muscle and the silken hands rubbed his nipple.

Gavin felt his cock twitch, getting harder as Connor touched him in all the ways he had longed to be touched by him.  But Connor had said it himself.  He wasn’t equipped to do this.  So why was he?  Gavin didn’t want to think on the why’s when Connor was there, doing things he never imagined he’d be doing with him, but a doubt was growing as moments ticked by.

“ Can you even feel this?” Gavin asked lazily.

“ I can feel your heart rate, your blood flow and your body heat.” Connor answered analytically, but there was depth to the tone of his voice that Gavin had never heard before and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  He turned, facing Connor.

“ What does that mean?” Gavin asked, locking his eyes on Connor’s.  He let his hand move to the android’s chest, completing the touch he’d so desperately wanted earlier when he saw it bare for the first time in the kitchen.  He always figured the regulator itself would feel cold and hard, but the skin was every bit as soft as the rest of Connor.  Gavin felt a hand come to his face, lifting his eyes to find caramel brown pools of such gentleness he felt his resolve breaking. 

“ It means, I can feel you and your reactions... and that is fascinating.”

Connor’s thumb ghosted over his lips, pressing slightly and Gavin took the digit into his mouth with a groan.  How the fuck could an android with no sexuality be so fucking sexy? He sucked on the finger as Connor  led him back to him to kiss him fully on the lips.  Gavin could tell with each new pursuit, each new challenge, Connor was adapting to his desires.  He was learning from him and Gavin was more than happy to be his eager tutor.

Gavin leaned back long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it, no longer self-conscious of Connor seeing the LED.  The android took it in hand, laying it flat in his palm, then fisted his hand around as he used it to pull Gavin back in for a heated kiss.  Gavin put his hand at Connor’s hip, bringing them flush together again and breaking out into goosebumps when their skin touched.  His muscles tensed as he was finally able to touch every part of Connor.

“ You’re fucking beautiful,” He purred before lapping at Connor’s tongue, pursuing the high that came  every time he pulled Connor’s hips against his own.  Connor seemed to notice, because his free hand was trailing down the fine hairs at his navel and Gavin could barely articulate words when those fingers popped the button of his jeans and he felt the vibration as he lowered the zipper.  “Fuck… you sure about this , Con?”

Connor’s eyes widened a bit and Gavin realized he’d let the pet name slip from his lips before he could consider it.  He’d heard others use it when referring to him affectionately, but the only time it had ever passed Gavin’s lips was when he was was imagining exactly this in his mind.

Without breaking eye contact, Connor moved his hand down and wrapped that fucking beautiful hand around his length.  Gavin grabbed his shoulder to steady himself, throwing his head back in pleasurable bliss as the android answered his question without words.  

His head fell against Connor’s bicep, the android bending his elbow to cradle his head there as he began to stroke with purpose.  Connor was watching his reactions, unashamed and face lit with interest at the effect he was having on him.  He teased and tested what made Gavin moan, groan and tense the most. Gavin was a willing test subject, completely at the android’s mercy.

Then he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, Connor’s nose touching his as Gavin tried to pursue that mouth.  But Connor wasn’t letting him, was holding back so he could closely examine all the things his analytical eyes could see written in every microexpression.

Gavin’s cock was weeping from the grip Connor had on it, and soon his own precum was lubricating  that inexperienced hand as the android found a much more confident rhythm.  He let him go long enough to trail his fingers along the shaft, reaching down to cup the swollen, heavy skin beneath.  Gavin’s legs spread wider, letting him have whatever it was he wanted of him.

“Please,” Gavin whispered against Connor’s lips as he ran his hand up Connor’s face, caressing the soft skin.  Connor turned into his palm for a moment, kissing the callused skin he found there, before turning back and connecting to the kiss Gavin wanted so badly.  Connor’s hand returned to his length and he nearly bit the android’s lip at how good it felt.

He could feel himself getting closer, the thought of Connor touching him alone had almost outdone him.  Gavin reciprocated, pulling from the kiss and began to lavish affection on Connor’s body.  Maybe he could feel it, maybe he couldn’t.  Gavin assumed at this point that whatever kept him in this state of arousal would appeal to Connor and the thought of intimately touching, kissing and licking the android had preoccupied too many wet dreams to let the opportunity go.

He rolled them over, straddling Connor whose eyes  dilated to see the full effect his ministrations were having on Gavin.  His torso bared, his cock erect and weeping , peeking out from his jeans that were pushed down slightly from his hips.  Gavin stretched himself over Connor, kissing along his jawline, letting his teeth scrape gently against the curvature of his neck.  He suckled against his earlobe as he let his free hands wander.  One taking hold of Connor’s hand and intertwining it above his head as Gavin bent down and licked the tip of his tongue against the android’s nipple.

To Gavin’s amazement, Connor jumped, as if startled.  Their eyes met and he noticed Connor was breathing, or imitating breathing. 

“ You okay?” Gavin whispered.

“ I think you just initiated something… some new program.” Connor said through heated breath.  Gavin could feel the android’s heart beating and saw, amazingly, a red pallor kissing the alabaster skin.  He looked like he was blushing and that made Gavin’s stomach drop out.

Eager to pursue this, Gavin lowered himself again and suckled against it, feeling Connor jolt,  a small whimper crossing his swollen lips.  So Gavin did it, again and again and again until Connor was a mess beneath him.

Connor’s hand found him again and he didn’t care if he lost it this time. Connor was in his bed, panting, hair curling out of its uniform stiffness and a mess of rosy tinted freckles beneath his tongue.  Long after he came, he would be licking this body until Connor couldn’t take it anymore.  He wouldn’t let this be a one time thing.  

When Connor pulled him back in for a heated kiss, hand generously stroking his swollen cock, Gavin made sure his own hands never stopped stimulating and touching the android.  Every noise coming from Connor’s throat was a blessing he never thought he’d hear and every heady, manufactured breath was a kiss he didn’t deserve.  But he would take them and Connor, selfishly for himself. 

_ Mine. _

Then he felt himself piquing, a flash of heat as Connor unknowingly brought him to orgasm.  Gavin pressed his forehead to Connor’s, eyes trying to stay open as his lover watched, simply entranced at the look of almost pained bliss on his face.  He felt himself cumming in waves, but if it shocked Connor then he didn’t show it as he continued to pump him with the same fervor as before. 

“ Oh God…” Gavin groaned as it went on and on, never having experienced such an intense orgasm simply from a handjob before.  Once spent, he had to gingerly stop the android from touching him as it was too much.  He took his other hand and pressed it above his head, laying his body down onto Connor’s now wet torso as he kissed him in earnest.  Wanting to stay here, with this tin can for-fucking-ever.

As he wound down, he laid his head against Connor’s chest, listening to the heightened thrum of the artificial heart beneath his face.  He was warm, spent and content as a cat.  Especially when Connor’s arms came about him affectionately and moved them to lay side by side, face to face.

“ Are you okay, Gavin?” Connor asked as he brushed some random hairs from his face that had attached themselves with his own sweat.  He could barely keep his eyes open, but he leaned in and kissed Connor gently.

“ What the hell do you think?” Gavin replied with a lazy grin. 

Connor smiled, watching him closely and letting his hands roam over his cheek, neck and shoulder.  He looked thoughtful about something and Gavin momentarily worried if he was regretting what they had done.  What would he do if Connor rejected him now, after they’d been intimate?  He braced himself for it, feeling a pit forming where moments ago happiness had bloomed.

“ I think I’m going to have to make an appointment with Cyberlife.” Connor said, his eyes leaving Gavin’s thoughtfully.

“ Cyberlife?  Why?” Gavin asked, confused.  Connor’s eyes came back to his and a grin formed, lighting up his eyes in a way that crushed Gavin in their wake.

“ I think it’s finally necessary for me to get some anatomical and software upgrades.  Don’t you?”

Gavin stared at him for a moment, before his entire face went bright red.  He heard Connor chuckle and felt himself let out a groan.  The room went dark and he realized Connor pulled the blanket over the top of them as he kissed Gavin deeply, rekindling his desire all over again.  In the darkness only a single light was shown and that was the faint glow of a blue LED as it pulsated in time to the beat of Gavin’s quickening pulse.


End file.
